gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tod Davies
Tod Davies (born 1955, San Francisco) is a writer, publisher and producer. Biography Davies grew up in San Francisco,Jeff Baker (April 15, 2011) "Tod Davies finds her new book under a big fir tree south of Ashland", OregonLive.com. where she attended Convent of the Sacred Heart High School (California). She graduated from the University of California. Davies's screenplay credits include Three Businessmen, in which she also appears briefly as an actress; and as a co-writer for the screenplay of the adaptation of Hunter S. Thompson's novel Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Although Cox did not direct the project, the Writers Guild of America twice determined that Davies' and her script be credited. She is the producer of Three Businessmen and Revengers Tragedy, the founder of Toxteth TV, an educational/media studio for young people, based in Liverpool, and the editor/publisher of the online magazine, Exterminating Angel Press. In 2005, she was Artist in Residence at St John's College, Oxford, and is a member of the Senior Common Room there. In 2009, Exterminating Angel Press became an independent press and published three books including The Supergirls by Mike Madrid, and Jam Today, a cooking memoir & the first book by Davies. Davies published her first book of fiction, Snotty Saves the Day: The History of Arcadia in 2011. The second book of her History of Arcadia series, Lily the Silent, was released in 2012, "Crossing Over: Teen Books for Everyone!", Library Journal. July 1, 2013. Retrieved 2014-07-09. both through Exterminating Angel Press. Publishers Weekly described Lily the Silent as an "absorbing salute to the necessity and power of storytelling". "Lily the Silent", Publishers Weekly. July 9, 2012. Retrieved 2014-07-09. In 2014 she published her second book on cookery, Jam Today Too: The Revolution Will Not Be Catered, with 70 recipes and personal stories.Kirsten Rian (June 10, 2014) "Jam Today Too", OregonLive.com. Retrieved 2014-07-09. Davies is the wife of film director Alex Cox. She lives in Colestin, Oregon and Boulder, Colorado. Exterminating Angel Press Davies founded the independent book publisher, Exterminating Angel Press (EAP), which grew from an online art project started in 2005."Small Press Points", Poets & Writers, November/December 2011. Retrieved 2014-07-09. EAP set out "to challenge the received cultural narrative". They also include stories that bring out values of partnership, nurturing and finding a consensus rather than having one dominant point of view.http://blogs.westword.com/showandtell/2013/02/producer_tod_davies_on_storyte.php?page=2 By the Fall of 2013 EAP had published 13 books. Davies launched an Indigogo fundraising campaign to raise $7,500 to continue her publishing venture.Wendy Werris (September 16, 2013) "Exterminating Angel Press Launches Indiegogo Fundraiser", Publishers Weekly. Retrieved 2014-07-09. Books by Davies 2009 *''Jam Today: A Diary of Cooking With What You’ve Got'' by Tod Davies (September). 2011 *''Snotty Saves the Day: The History of Arcadia'' by Tod Davies (April). 2012 *''Lily the Silent: The History of Arcadia'' by Tod Davies and illustrated by Mike Madrid (October). 2014 *''Jam Today Too: The Revolution Will Not Be Catered'' by Tod Davies (June). External links * References Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:American screenwriters Category:Writers from San Francisco, California